The flashlights and lanterns disclosed in PCT/AU00/00720 the lighting devices contained therein require improvements thereto to extend the uses of such lighting devices.
In regards to the prior art discussed herein, the applicant does not concede that that prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or elsewhere, at the priority date of this application.